Midnight Hour
by BlueDiamondJJ
Summary: The night can often make things appear scarier than they actually are.


**Kia Ora, this is BlueDiamondJJ here.**

**This is my contribution towards 'Krinkle Week'.**

**Don't forget to read Tauria's story 'Krinklezoom' or the other Krinkle inspired entries.**

**Note that this story will take place with Gyrus as a young boy.**

** Credit goes to my sister who sat with me late at night patiently as I talked her ears off while trying to come up with ideas.**

* * *

THUD!

Gyrus awoke with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he scanned around the dark of his room looking anxiously for the cause of the sound. In the far corner of the room he noticed a large book that he'd placed hastily on the shelf during the afternoon had fallen down onto the floor. The lanky young boy gave a small sigh of relief before flopping back down on the mattress he had previously been sleeping on.

BANG!

Once again, Gyrus jumped up from the bed, only this time he tumbled to the floor, dragging most of his bed sheets with him.

"Should have known that was coming" he muttered grumpily as he picked himself off the floor. The boy shivered slightly and promptly wrapped some of the bed sheets around him. Feeling slightly warmer, he tiptoed slowly around his room searching for the source of the sound that had scared him. It wasn't long before he found the answer. The entire bookcase that he had attempted to build that morning had come undone and crashed to the floor leaving a messy pile of books, blueprints and mechanical parts.

"And I should have known that was going to happen" he groaned, although it was more sarcastic than anything else. Gyrus turned to go back to bed, he could fix the bookcase in the morning, and he was much too tired to fix it now anyway. But before he could move one step, there was a loud creak from the window. The boy stood petrified, praying that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He waited for another sound...nothing.

SNAP!

Gyrus screamed and sprinted out of his room, dropping the sheets he held to the ground. He dashed into the room where his robot 'mother' was recharging. Scared completely out of his wits, the boy shook the robot deliriously, trying to get her to respond. After a moment the robot reactivated and the machine automatically shoved the child away.

"GYRUS KRINKLE! What are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night!" she asked impatiently in a cross, nagging tone.

"Mother, Mother, there's a monster outside my window"

"Gyrus, there is no such thing as monsters. Go to bed!"

"But mother..."

"BED!"

Not waiting for a response, the robot grabbed the child's hand and dragged him back to his room. She shoved him in, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Now go to bed" she ordered.

"Please, couldn't you just check" he begged, even going so far as to go down on his knees. The robot paid no attention to his plea and vacated the bedroom, slamming the door in the child's face.

"GO TO SLEEP!" she yelled at him as she moved through the hallway back to her room.

Gyrus sulked but decided against chasing after the machine. An angry robot mother was probably worse than any creepy monster that might be lurking outside. He sighed then crawled back into his crumbled bed. The monster was probably just a figment of his imagination anyway.

SNAP!

Or maybe not.

Gyrus stared nervously at the window that the monster was behind. But despite his fear, curiosity got the better of him and he slowly edged himself closer to the window. He grabbed the curtains timidly.

"Alright, I might as well get this over with... on the count of three... one, two... three"

Gyrus drew open the curtains to find...

"Meow"

A cat?

Gyrus stared blankly at the not-so-scary monster who stared right back at him. It was a rather young cat with midnight black fur and emerald green eyes. The kitten pawed gently at the window, meowing softly.

Realising the meaning behind the gesture, the boy quickly opened the window. The kitten whisked itself inside, landing gracefully on the bed. Gyrus sat watching, embarrassed that he had been frightened by such a small creature. The kitten noticed the boy staring and rubbed itself against the child before lying comfortably at his side.

"Oh, so first you scare the living daylights out of me and NOW you want to be my friend" he muttered, stroking the fir ball's soft fur. It purred and closed its eyes, falling asleep instantly. Gyrus frowned half-heartedly before shrugging and lying back down in his bed.

His room didn't seem so scary with someone to keep him company.

"Well, I guess you can stay here for tonight" he murmured softly before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**It seems a little rushed and cheesy to me. Then again, I haven't done any creative writing in over six months.**

**I should work on that.**

**R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**I don't own SRMTHFG.**


End file.
